galacticdatabankfandomcom-20200215-history
Martin V. Sinclair
Martin Valencia Sinclair was born on December 5, 1975, in Vienna, Austria. He is the eldest of the three Sinclair siblings and is credited with raising both of them after their parents' passing. He is a medically certified genius, frighteningly brilliant in almost any field he touches. He has a natural proclivity with the sciences, particularly chemistry, astronomy and physics, as well as understanding medicine and pharmacology. At 6'2", Martin cuts an imposing figure. His hair is usually lank and unkempt, hanging to his chin in black sheets, although he later cuts it and combs it back over the top of his head in much the same way his brother Richard does. He also shares the same eye color with his brother - grey. Although he usually wears suits out of his manor (if he ever leaves), Martin tends to cast aside the tie and roll up the sleeves if he is alone. After the passing of his parents, Martin immediately sought employment to support his two siblings (aged 7 and 8 at the time). When he was unable to find a satisfactory job, he turned his talents to fighting, joining an illegal underground operation called "The Ring". Due to his lightning-fast reflexes and blindingly fast mind, he became an expert in over 100 different martial arts styles, including aikido, judo, karate, kung-fu, wing-chun and tae-kwon-do. In addition to physical styles, he has also mastered various forms of swordplay and fencing, and passed these on to Richard. However, a freak accident in the fall of 2003 resulted in one of his rivals dying from a broken neck, which caused Martin to quit fighting and seek a more ethical means of funding. Martin later became one of the most feared information dealers in the United States, if not the world, and is responsible for aiding law enforcement with apprehending over 2,500 wanted men and women. He has also employed his talents as a more humble dealer, assisting with the location and return of runaway or kidnapped children, pets or items of value. He also trades stocks and bonds, using his innate knowledge to help him make a living. By the time he first appears in "The Consultant" he is rich enough to afford several mansions, cars, plots of land and even a private plane. Unfortunately, Martin Sinclair suffers from night terrors, mostly brought on by accidentally ending a human life. These keep him awake for days at a time, grating on his already fragile sanity. As a result, he often seems immature or childish, making jokes or intentionally teasing people as a way to entertain himself. He drinks like a fish, mostly imported rum or whiskey, and smokes like a chimney, his favorite tobacco being Moroccan Mint. In a tribute to the finer days, he still smokes from an ivory pipe with a metal tip, which he often taps against his teeth when nervous. He is also an avid fan of anything which can distract his mind, which means he has numerous hobbies including coin collecting, Mahjong, Solitaire, book collecting, card games and inventing. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:The Consultant